This project is a study of the physiological function of the kinetoplast in the hemaflagellate protozoa, especially in regard to the kinetoplast DNA. The precise objectives include the biophysical nature, molecular structure, replication, transcription and translation of the kinetoplast DNA. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Simpson, A.M. and L. Simpson, "Localization of DNA synthesis within kinetoplast DNA networks of Crithidia fasciculata," J. Protozool. 22, 22A (1975). Simpson, L., and L. Lasky, "Kinetoplast messenger RNA's," J. Cell Biol. 67, 402A (1975).